Legion
Legion (voiced by Mitsu Murata) is a Phantom born from a man called Naitō (内藤). Legion is a strong Phantom, with power rivaling that of the Greater Phantoms. However, he was chained by Wiseman in a cave, due to his insatiable and uncontrollable desire to find inner beauty and destroy it. Legion is armed with a special halberd for attacking. His halberd is not only used for attacking opponents, but it can also be used to open an entrance to anyone's Underworld. Legion doesn't have a specific Gate target, as he will attack any human that does good and has a "beautiful heart", regardless if they are Gates or otherwise. After being chained in the cave for a long time, Gremlin appears in the cave, then greeting Legion with his human name, Naitō and proceeds to release him. After being released, Legion begins to attack the humans. However, he encounters Beast, but escapes soon due to not being interested in Beast, seeing him as nothing more than trash. Legion later attacks a boy named Kenta Miyake, with Haruto being around. Kenta was promptly saved by Haruto. While Wizard battles Legion, Beast also joins the fray as he needs his "lunch". However, even the powers of two magicians are proven to be inadequate. Sensing and acknowledging Haruto's desire to protect and his willingness to put his life on the line to do so, Legion weakens Haruto enough in a fight and uses his halberd to open the gate to Haruto's Underworld. The forced entry into Haruto's Underworld leaves Haruto grievously injured from the inside, which was made worse when Legion started breaking the Underworld apart. Beast then proceeds to enter Haruto's Underworld to save his rival. While fighting Beast in Haruto's Underworld, Legion encounters WizarDragon, who join forces with Beast and Beast Chimaera. Though Legion's body is very small compared to the two inner Phantoms, he overpowers the two with little effort. When Legion is about to finish off Beast Chimaera, WizarDragon steps aside to protect Beast Chimaera and Beast, at the cost of WizarDragon's life. Due to the loss of a subdued inner Phantom which serves as the well of mana, Haruto is now reduced to a mere human being and can no longer use magic. Legion then proceeds to burst out from Haruto's Underworld, giving Haruto some time to get stronger. Legion then encounters Beast. Though, even when Beast transforms into Beast Hyper, he ends up being defeated when his leg gets restrained by Legion's halberd. Legion then once again meets Haruto at a beach. Even though Haruto tries his best to fight the Phantom, Legion proves to be stronger than Haruto. However, after seeing Koyomi collapse, due to having not much mana left, Haruto sheds tears. The tears then becomes a new Wizard Ring: the Infinity Ring. Haruto then uses the ring to become Wizard Infinity Style. Wizard then summons WizarDragon into the real world but not in its Phantom form, but as AxCalibur. Wizard Infinity then overpowered Legion, with his super speed and AxCalibur attacks. Wizard then used the Dragon Shining Rider Slash to end the Phantom's reign of terror. A version of Legion was evidently consumed by the cannibalistic Phantom, Ogre, who channeled his power to rip a tear into Haruto Soma's Underworld so he could enter and consume WizarDragon. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Demons Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Characters voiced by Mitsu Murata Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Kamen Rider villains